The Return of Freezer
by Zell Dincht7
Summary: Freezer returns after many years. Could he possibly be strong enough to defeat a super Saiyan? Own Characters & DBZ/GT Original Characters.
1. Chapter 1

The Return of Freezer Chapter 1

A young girl woke up with the sun shining brightly into her eyes; she tossed and turned not wanting to get up. It was a Monday morning, one of those mornings where you just don't want to do anything. Lying on her back, with her head resting against her pillow she stared at the ceiling, thinking about how her life would be like without all the people she cared about. Sometimes it's easier to forget about the world she always thought, it helped her relax with the stress she was put under allot of the time. She pulled off her cover and slowly pressed her feet onto the shaggy carpet below her, arms stretched into the air and gently stood up. She walked over and sat on a nearby stool, looking into the mirror, she brushed her morbid black hair. Her name was Mimi, a young Saiyan, she had a pretty little face, deep green eyes with thinned out eyebrows. The door behind her slightly crept open, as so did a young Childs face from behind the door, her hair was dark in 2 pigtails, "Mummy, Grandpa asked me to come wake you up."

Mimi spun around to look her only child, "Ok El, Thank you." She stood up and walked over to her daughter, slightly placing her hand on her back leading her out the room.

Ellie looked up at her mother, "Mummy are you ok?"

She looked down at El, "I'm fine" she smiled.

They both walked up to a large steel door, pressing a button to open it Mimi and El both walked into the room, "You wanted me Dad?"

The man stood there was Vegeta, a Saiyan Prince, he nodded and shooed Ellie out of the room, "I think he's coming back".

Mimi looked at her father confused, "Who? Who is coming back?" she stretched her arms up.

Vegeta sighed, "Can you not feel him kid?"

She paused for a minute and closed her eyes, concentrating. After a while she started to tremble, fearing what she could feel was not real, "No. It can't be…" she glared up at her father, "Dad, is it really him? Please don't let him come back…"

The older man grinned at himself, knowing his daughter was terrified, "You do not have to worry Mimi, I wont let him hurt you" he turned around to look at the window, "I doubt Freezer has got any stronger than the last time we saw him."

Mimi shuffled her feet along the floor over behind her father, placing her forehead up against his back, "Trunks killed him, we all saw it. It's impossible he can't still be alive!"

He could feel her shaking on his back, he turned around placing his hands on he shoulders, "You're a warrior, and you mustn't be scared"

She glanced out the corner of her eyes, "You have no idea, when I was little I wasn't as strong minded as you were. Being a slave to him was like living in a nightmare for 2 years until Goku came to Namek. As a baby you wanted to leave me when I was born but Freezer made you have me…" she glared at her Father, "Growing up unwanted for the first few years of my life didn't help with my confidence, I can't help but think he's going to take you away again and ruin everything we worked so hard for."

He pulled her closer to him, hugging her gently feeling her tremble made him feel slightly uneasy but still managing to grin to his self "I'm not going anywhere, don't you worry".

Read & Review Please :)


	2. Chapter 2

The Return of Freezer Chapter 2

"You know, Vegeta and me used to have a lot of fun," the blue haired woman giggled.

"Oh Bulma! Goku and me still do, it's just a shame he seems more interested in training in the last week, I don't understand why..." Chichi sighed.

There was a knock on the door, a young man immediately entered, "Hey Bulma, Chichi" he waved smiling.

Bulma was slightly ticked off, "Connor, usually it's polite to wait for someone to answer the door".

He laughed, "Sorry Bulma, I'm just in a huge rush. Is Mimi around?"

She thought for a while, "Hmm, I guess she's with her Father".

He nodded, "Ok thanks!" he started to run off, and stopped jogging on the spot, "Nice to see you again Chichi" she smiled and he immediately ran off.

Connor run up to the gravity room and opened the steel door, "Mimi?" He stepped in and looked around, noticing Vegeta sitting on the floor, "Vegeta!" he ran over thinking he had passed out, "Are you ok?"

Vegeta opened his eyes and looked up at the boy, "What!" he snapped.

"Your ok, I thought you were- you know…" Vegeta continued glaring at him, "Is Mimi around?"

"She'll be back in a few minutes" he replied.

"Ok then, I guess I'll wait here for her" Vegeta threw a terrifying stare at Connor, "In other thoughts, I-I'll wait outside" he slowly pivoted along the floor and out of the Gravity Room, closing the door behind him, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Connor? What are you doing here?" It was Mimi, holding El asleep on her shoulder.

"Well, I have some good news Mimi, I got you a gig" he grinned. Mimi loved to perform on stage.

She smiled slightly then looked down, "That's great Connor, but we have a slight problem. Now is not the time for me to be focusing on my dance routines and song lyrics".

He looked at her confused, "Why, what's wrong?"

"You remember me telling you about Freezer, one who ruled my life before coming to Earth?" He nodded in response, "He's on the way here, to earth as we speak. This morning my Father called me in to tell me, and now I know, I can feel his energy and it's incredibly strong".

"You look worried," he asked.

She moved over to the Gravity Room door, opening it, "That's because I am" she walked in, inviting him to follow, "My father seems to think were going to be fine, and there's nothing to worry about" she looked over at Vegeta, "But I'm having my doubts".

Vegeta laughed, "Are you really still worrying about that puny being on his way here?"

Connor looked over at Vegeta, "I don't understand, Mimi you're just as strong as Vegeta, so why are you worried and Vegeta isn't?"

"Because she's terrified of that clown, she doesn't realize how weak he still is," he grinned roguishly. "Her mind is clearly playing tricks on her".

"No. It's not Father, I sense his energy is far superior to yours, and mine... probably put together. You're not making sense, if you could feel what I'm feeling right now, even you'd think otherwise" Mimi felt her eyes watering, she was so scared.

"Surely that's not possible, I mean you should be able to sense on the same scale right?" Connor asked.

"Yes" said Vegeta bluntly.

"Have you come to think that, maybe we're not dealing with one enemy but two?" Both Vegeta and Mimi's face blew up in shock.

"It would be a reasonable explanation" Vegeta added, looking at El waking up, "You should put her to bed kid".

"Mummy…" El's little eyes opened, her head tilted back slightly, looking at her mothers face, she looked scared and upset. El tugged Mimi's hair ever so slightly, "What's wrong mummy?"

Mimi snapped out of it and looked at El smiling, "Nothing sweetie, I was just thinking that's all".

El turned around and saw Connor standing next to Mimi, "Uncle Connor!" she leaped over to him giving him a big hug.

"Connor, take El out" Vegeta ordered.

El looked over at her Grandfather, "But Grandpa…" she jumped down from Connor and walked over to Vegeta, "I want to stay and train with you…"

"I'm busy Ellie, can't you see I'm talking to your Mother?"

Mimi sighed, "It's fine, El. You stay here with your Grandfather, I need to get some air," she turned around and began to walk out.

"Mimi!" Vegeta snapped angrily, Mimi stopped for a second, closed her eyes, and walked out of the Gravity Room.

"Her heads messed up Vegeta, she's scared and doesn't know what to do. No offence but your not helping" Connor commented which made Vegeta fume, "I'm not trying to make you angry, but Vegeta. You need to understand that, as you're her Father. When she's scared, she's going to need you and rely on your wisdom".

Vegeta stared at the ground for a moment while he listened to Connor leave the room. He then smiled at El, who was confused about what was going on, and got into a battle stance, "You've got two hours El. Your mother told me not to go easy on you. So you better be prepared".

Read & Review Please :)


End file.
